


In the hands of the enemy

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Guns, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: “Go on, kid. We don’t have all day. Choose. Who dies, and who lives.”Tobio didn’t want to choose. He was no God; no messiah; he didn’t get to pick a person and decide that today was their day to disport from the land of the living. It was inhumane.(Kageyama had only wanted to get groceries.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Original Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	In the hands of the enemy

Kageyama’s hands were shaking desperately at his sides, eyes wide, and his body was wracked with uncontrollable sobs. For the first time in his life, he was outright, letting himself cry in front of people who weren’t his immediate family. Never had he thought he’d be the one to do it, but here he was. To be fair, the situation he’d found himself stuck within pretty much deserved his tears. 

“Go on, kid. We don’t have all day. Choose.” 

Tobio didn’t want to choose. He didn’t want to decide who lived or died, who got to have an early death, and who didn’t. He was no God; no messiah; he didn’t get to pick a person and decide that today was their day to disport from the land of the living. It was cruel, inhumane, and something that Kageyama didn’t think he could even imagine being a part of. 

He hadn’t even meant to get himself stuck in this situation in the first place. The raven-head had just been looking to get some groceries after practice had run far later than usual, and then suddenly, he was caught up in the whirlwind of a robbery, which had spiraled into taking hostages and now... this. 

Tobio shifted from where he had previously been forced onto his knees, his hands gripping the front of his shorts in an almost-death grip. Why did he have to be the one to choose which hostage to kill first? He was only 15; he couldn’t do this; he couldn’t be responsible for somebody’s death. 

“I can’t-” He tried to whisper, voice hoarse and choked up from his echoing sobs. 

“You can.” The masked man responded, giving Tobio a slight nudge with the muzzle end of the shotgun they were carrying. They didn’t care that the raven-head was only a teenager; they wanted him to choose and quickly. 

“You can,” They continued when Kageyama began spacing out again, his eyes glazed over, and his chest was rising and falling at an uneven pace. “Or I’ll just have to kill you _and_ them after—all three of you, or just one. Come on, kid. You got this.” 

Tobio hiccupped, the cogs in his brain turning rapidly as he began to register what this criminal was telling him properly. He didn’t want to die either. Kageyama didn’t want anyone to die, and didn’t want to pick, but wouldn’t it be better than all three of them dying? 

His gaze, dark and filled to the brim with tears, shifted over towards the person on his left—an older male, with wrinkly skin and yellowed teeth. An uneven mustache brushed over a dry top lip, and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. They looked scared, Kageyama noted to himself. Though, he supposed anyone would be scared in this situation. He certainly was. 

Without another thought on it, his steely eyes shifted and locked onto the quivering woman on his right. She was younger, easily under her thirties, perhaps only brushing her mid-twenties. She appeared to be outright sobbing; makeup smeared over wet cheeks, and she was frantically gripping at her dark locks as she rocked forwards and backward. 

Kageyama gave a little sniffle. Neither of them deserved to die; they both seemed like perfectly friendly people, right? Neither gave off any ‘villainous’ vibes. 

Tobio imagined that the guy to his left had a family to get back to, older kids, and younger grandkids. They needed their grandpa, didn’t they? Wouldn’t it be heartbreaking for them to hear news on how he’d been shot to death in a fatal robbery gone wrong? They didn’t deserve that type of trauma. 

But then again, the woman could have young people waiting for her back home, too. She seemed perfectly respectable underneath the sobbing and broken streaks of makeup. Maybe she had younger siblings to get back to. They needed their big sister, somebody to guide them throughout life and show them the ropes. Who would they turn to if she happened to die tonight because of Kageyama’s choice? 

Kageyama sort of wanted to just choose himself. It would be the more comfortable option, an out, almost. He wouldn’t have to deal with any guilt or trauma or questions that would surely follow this situation, but could he do that? Could he give himself up for two strangers he’d never even met? 

Despite what he’d said before, they really could be bad people hiding under an innocent façade. 

A sob bubbled past Tobio’s lips at the mere thought. He was only making things even more confusing for himself and making the decision thousands of times harder. 

Why was this even being pressured onto a teenage boy? Tobio just liked playing volleyball and drinking milk. That’s what was most important to him, so why was he being pushed into making such a life-altering decision? 

“I-” He glanced upwards towards the masked man, his eyes watering all over again. He couldn’t say a name for either one, but his gaze subtly shifted over towards the man. 

It wasn’t like Tobio wanted anyone to die. He didn’t! He really, really didn’t. But the person to his left seemed older; wiser, like they’d seen the world a hundred times over and knew the planet inside out. However, the woman seemed newer to everything, like she hadn’t been around for as long. 

She had a whole life ahead of her, while the man appeared only to have a little bit of time left anyway. That was Kageyama’s logic, as twisted and wrong as it may be. He couldn’t let all three of them die but was too afraid just outright to sacrifice himself for two strangers. 

This was the only option in the end. Right?

Kageyama let out a little hiccup, squeezing his eyes closed as the barrel of the shotgun began to point towards the older man. 

He pretended like he was listening to Hinata’s shrill voice and the sound of shoes squeaking against a volleyball court, instead of a shot going off and shrill screaming immediately following.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
